Momoko Hanasaki
Momoko Hanasaki, A.K.A. Wedding Peach, is the main character of Wedding Peach. Her birthday is March 3rd, 1983. She is voiced by Kyoko Hikami in the Japanese dub and Larissa Wolcott in the English dub. Appearance Momoko is 160 cm (5'3 feet) tall and is 47 kg. She has peachy skin, blue eyes and, long (puffy) pink hair that consists of two yellow ribbons and is usually is seen wearing her saint Hanazano school uniform for girls which is a dark-blue skirt, a white blouse, and a red neck-tie. In colder weather she also wears a dark-blue jacket. When transformed as Wedding Peach she has two forms: her wedding dress form and her Fighter Angel form. Her wedding dress is white with pink underneath, and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. She wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a veil with the dress. Underneath the dress she wears red high-heel shoes. She also has a bouquet of blue roses. Her Fighter Angel outfit is a red orange leotard with a white and red skirt overneath it. Her chest is covered by a red heart with white wings attached to its sides. She has gold shoulder pads, a gold band around her leg, and red high-heel shoes. She also wears a gold tiara. In the finale she completely wears the Saint Something Four accessories against Reine Devilla. Personality and Background Momoko is a bright and cheerful girl, with a bit of a temper. Her clumsiness never ceases to amuse people. Momoko is half-angel and half-human. Her human father is a photographer. Her angel mother, Celeste, is the younger sister of Aphrodite.﻿ Celeste left Momoko and her father to return to the Angel World; Momoko would not learn of this until ten years later. Momoko's father told her that her mother had died instead. Before the series began, Momoko became friends with Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano. When meeting Yousuke Fuuma in the pilot episode who commonly calls her Momopi in the next episode, she shows her short temper towards him until Yousuke protects her from other devils' attack. In later episodes, she and Yousuke have strong feelings with each other until she discovers Yousuke transforms into Viento, who later becomes devastated and crying remorsefully and attempts to attack her because of her vulnerability not to kill him. However when she purifies Yousuke's transformed self to restore both her friendship and relationship in her Love Angel form this makes Yousuke to get mad at her after knowing he is the devil, Viento. In the finale, she and Yousuke are the only ones to stop Reine Devila's anger and rage because of their strong love with one another before her brooch breaks into pieces after she was purified from their strong love wave before she zaps them. Biography Momoko is first seen looking at photos from her parents wedding and her father sees her wearing her mother's wedding dress and always wearing the ring given to her as a memento. Powers Momoko's power comes from the love wave; but as a Love Angel, her love wave is one of the most powerful.﻿ Her first attack is Lovely Operation Topette, which is used to unpossess humans from devils taking control of their bodies and weakens them. Her main attack from Episodes 2-17 is Saint Miroir Bridal Flash! executed using the Saint Miroir. The heart shape of her compact glows red and shoots a heart-shaped beam, purifying the devils. Her third attack is the Saint Crystal Love for You! with the Saint Crystal rod. She summons her Saint Crystal rod using the Saint Something Old ring as it glows in red. It allows the rod to absorb the devil waves converting them into love waves and purifies devils in a flash of light. Her ability becomes equally matched against Viento's devil powers in terms of using magic which they are seen clashing with both devil and angel powers much like their parents Celeste and Uragano did before them. We only see this one once in episode 49 when Momoko saves Yousuke. “Improper wedding! Love Retreat”. In Wedding Peach DX, she uses the Heart Impact with the Saint Revolver as well as other Love Angel's powers. She also uses Saint Feather Impulse as a side attack to weaken devils. Relationships ;Yousuke Fuuma Momoko and Yousuke are first seen as hating each other. However, as time passes they eventually become friends and fall in love with each other. Yousuke enjoys teasing Momoko and calling her "Momopi." At first when Scarlett O'Hara comes she is not pleased with the relationship of Yousuke and Momoko. Later when Momoko discovers Yousuke transforms into Viento knowing that he is a devil coming from his father. She was very upset and cries remorsefully, refusing to kill him. She manages to purify him with her love wave as a love angel. In the final episode, she and Yousuke purify Reine Devila with their strong love wave due to their love and affections with each other. Trivia *She is the only character out of the main three (later four) to be from earth and not be reincarnated *Due to being Aphrodite's niece, she is technically the princess of the Angel World. This also explains why her love wave is so strong.﻿ *Momoko shares her last name with Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Precure!. *Her name means "Peach" (Momo) and "child" (ko). *She is the only Love Angel who not starts her name with "Angel". *She shares the voice actress with Ayumi Momozono and Chiharu Kise. References https://prettycure.fandom.com/es/wiki/Tsubomi_Hanasaki Category:Love Angels Category:Characters Category:Females